


Why Him?

by Stripesthecoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey's trying his hardest, Humor, M/M, but for the love of god, crackship, forced romance, it gets a bit gross, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesthecoon/pseuds/Stripesthecoon
Summary: Flowey finally discovers someone who can make him feel something for the first time since his creation. However, it may not be all that he was hoping for.





	Why Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the unbelievably patient bublp0r on Tumblr. If you'd like a request, feel free to contact me.

Flowey considered himself a being higher than all others. With his gift to turn back the clock, he didn’t see a reason why he wasn’t. After all, he was practically immortal, wasn’t he? Why should he be considered as low as them if there was no way to truly be defeated.   
Okay, well, there was Sans, but we’re just going to pretend he doesn’t exist at the moment.   
Undyne, is another, but for now, she’s non-existent as well.   
Oh yeah, and Frisk, but we can just throw them into the non-existent pile, too.   
Also Asgore, but that’s only because- okay, we’re getting off track here. All that you need to know is that Flowey is a hard ass.   
Anyways, Flowey was the self-declared most powerful monster in the Underground, and all due to his lack of an actual soul, thus leading to a lack of compassion for most of the monsters in the Underground. Even when Frisk brought him up aboveground, he still found himself lacking any real joy or excitement for the time. His pessimism had him convinced that any minute Frisk would decide to go back on their word and screw the entire world over with another reset. Any semblance of joy that he felt was short, shallow, and almost artificial, just like every other “emotion” that happened to slip past. Even when it was becoming increasingly apparent that he wasn’t going to change his ways anytime soon, everyone was still so adamant over sticking by his side no matter what. It was frustrating, really, just to see all these monsters with better lives and more potential waste their time on him. It almost made him physically ill just to experience it. Even Sans refused to give up on him, and he had practically given up on himself already. But just because Flowey was annoyed with it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. He had promised to stop his torment of others, after all, and when Frisk was involved, he just didn’t seem to have the will to break it. He just wanted to see how everything would play out. Yeah, that’s why. The only one he knew would truly understand what should be done in these types of hopeless situations was Chara, but she couldn’t exactly speak as of now.   
However, like with most rules or laws of the universe, there is somehow an exception to everything. It took nearly a year after the Pacifist End to get to that exception, but it eventually came. No resets had come, and now he was faced with a factor he hadn’t expected to see ever in his lifetime.   
When Flowey had first seen him in the Underground all that time ago, there had only been a passing glance. No torture had really been involved, as usual, as this monster in particular was a naturally passive, but had the negative trait of being rather… unbearable. Despite that, after each and every time he loaded a save file, he could feel something begin to bloom inside him. He couldn’t describe it, as he just didn’t know what it was. But, with time, he soon discovered that this feeling was much unlike the spite and malice he held towards most, but instead like the feeling he had whenever he had been around Chara, the only person he had really felt a connection to. And yet, there he was, unable to help the sense of a true bond forming between himself and this… thing. He hated him with every fiber of his small being, and yet this monster was somehow able to make his soulless being melt at a simple glance and smile in everything he did. It infuriated him to no end to not know why he held such an attraction to this monster. He hated everything about him, but at the same time wanted everything to do with him. This monster was like no other. He made Flowey feel a happiness or joy he hadn’t fathomed in years. He made him feel a sort of compassion; it was love, even. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt love for this crude monster. He was the one that could bring Flowey into happiness, and yet they didn’t even know each other. He was short, a bit on the wider side, and did nothing but laze around and complain. He was perfect. He was amazing. He was everything Flowey needed to feel complete. He was his soulmate.   
He was Jerry.   
Now, Flowey knew just how repulsive this urchin was; almost no one could bear to stand him. However, he found himself unable to bear his attraction as time went on, the feeling of spiritual need for this monster in order to make him feel something was undeniable. And so, it was decided: one simple meet up couldn’t hurt, right? After all, Jerry must’ve been a lonely monster. He should be bowing and kissing his roots for even allowing him to spend time with him.   
Guilt struck Flowey at that moment, one of the biggest downsides to this whole ordeal. Even thinking bad of this monster made him regret ever thinking of it in the first place. It was torturous, really, but he was convinced that a simple date with Jerry would cause those wretched emotions to subside some.   
And who knew? Maybe it would all be worth it in the end.   
Fourteen months to the day of their ascent up to the surface, Flowey finally decided that it was either do it or live a life craving love and affection he could never get. He had found Jerry at an internet café, idly clicking things on the computer while occasionally glancing down at his phone with a bored look. He didn’t even seem to notice when a small flower broke through the floorboards next to him and cleared his voice.   
“Howdy, Jerry,” Flowey began, catching the monster’s attention. The slightly bigger monster turned in his chair, breathing heavily as he looked down at the flower. “You may not know me… you may not even bother to care who I am. But, I know you.” He looked down at the ground, taking in a large breath. “I’ve been watching you, as creepy as that may sound. And I, well…. I have this strange feeling for you. A feeling that I can’t tell just really what it is or what it means, but it makes me feel… complete, you know? It may be hard for you to understand, but I just chance, you know? So… I can’t believe I’m saying this but, will you go on a date with me?”   
He closed his eyes, the fear of rejection rising up within him. Actual, genuine fear rushed through his stem and his roots, not wanting to be denied the chance to be happy again. The feeling was almost euphoric, really, but he didn’t know what he would do if he was turned down.   
He sat there, the silence only staged off by the various humans and monsters typing up on their computers. Jerry said nothing, and Flowey feared that this would be his end. He didn’t want his chances to end here, mere days after he had gotten his first taste of love and joy in years. The fear continued to well up as Jerry said nothing, but he couldn’t bear to look up at the small monster. All these years of being alone with only himself to relate to had left him hungering for any type of emotion, but for the first time, heartbreak was what terrified him the most. He was scared.   
The seconds ticked by. Jerry continued to keep silent, only increasing the tenseness within Flowey’s roots. He didn’t know what the monster was thinking, but at this point, he was dying for any small bit of closure. So, with an inhale, he forced himself to look up.   
Jerry wasn’t even looking at him. He was on his phone, typing away at something while Flowey sat there dumbfounded. ‘What the hell?’ he thought to himself. ‘Had this buffoon even heard a word of what I said?’   
“Hey!”   
Jerry blinked and looked down in confusion. “Huh?” he mumbled, his voice annoyingly nasally as he took his eyes off his phone for those few rare moments. “You. Me. Date!” Flowey demanded, making it as simple as possible. Jerry merely wiped his nose. “Does your house have Wi-Fi?” he asked, glancing at his computer. “Yes! Yes my house has more Wi-Fi than you can shove up your fat litt- ahem.” Flowey closed his eyes and cleared his voice. “Yes, my house has Wi-Fi. I’ll even give you the password. Just one date is all I ask. How’s that?”   
“Sure. Whatever,” Jerry shrugged, logging off of his computer and getting off his chair. “Where are we going? Hopefully not somewhere lame.” Flowey felt something die inside of him as he realized this may have been the biggest mistake of his life.   
“Well, yes, I had an idea,” the flower offered. “How about to my house? We can get to know each other more before we go on our first date.” Jerry just shook his head. “Nah, I have a better idea. Let’s go out to Mettaton’s Burger Emporium. I’m pretty hungry right now.” Flowey’s smile faded some at the thought of going to such a costly fast food place right now, but he just sucked it up, replaced the dull expression with a fresh smile, and gestured to the door. “This way, then. It’s just a few blocks away, so we can talk while we-“   
“Wait. You want me to walk all the way there?” Jerry interrupted, his already fat lips sticking out some like a duck’s bill. Flowey blinked in confusion, not exactly expecting that response. “Well… yeah. That’s okay, right? I mean, it’s just a short walk. It’s not like you’ll-“   
“You didn’t even bring a car?” Jerry scoffed.   
“I… I can’t drive. I’m a flower,” Flowey said slowly. However, he knew he had to fix this. If not, Jerry would surely reject him here and now. “Well, I can get us a ride! In fact, I know someone who knows a shortcut there!” He quickly pulled out the phone Toriel had gotten him for his birthday, quickly finding Sans’ number. As much as he hated that trash bag, he needed to salvage this already disastrous meet up. Jerry just sighed and got back onto the computer. “Make it quick, dude.”   
Once the skeleton’s number was found, Flowey was quick to call him. After a few rings, Sans answered, which was a surprise. He usually just ignored the phone calls altogether.   
“Hey,” Sans greeted in his usual slow drawl. “Watchya need, weed?” It took every ounce of strength not to berate Sans right there in the middle of the café. “Tra- Sans, I need a lift to Mettaton’s burger place.” He heard the other’s signature stunted chuckle of the other on. “Heh. Alright then. But it’s gonna cost ya.” Flowey grimaced, his inventory already empty of any G that he didn’t want to spend on their food. Glamburgers were expensive, after all. “I don’t have any money,” he growled, making sure his voice was low so he didn’t discourage Jerry fully. “It doesn’t cost much. Just a simple ‘please’ is all I need. Oh, and add a ‘Sans is the ultimate punmaster’ at the end there for good measure” The plant’s reaction was immediate. “What?” he hissed. “C’mon, Sans. Cut me a break!” “Oh it’s just a few words,” Sans mocked. “Flower you going to survive?” Flowey felt his patience thinning. “Sans, just pick me up now!” he spat, only to be met with the sound of crinkling tin foil on the other side. “Oh no, I think our phone connection is dying,” Sans said in mock anguish, squeezing the crumpled up tin more on his side of the call.   
“God damn it, fine! Please pick me up and you’re the ultimate punmaster!” Flowey exploded, seething in anger due to his already short temper.   
“Heh, alright. I’m convinced.”   
The call was soon dropped, and within seconds, Sans entered the café, his grin cockier than usual. “Alright, weed, let’s get a move on. Tori’s making pie. I wanna be at her place before it gets cold.” He looked around, his vision skirting around Jerry. “So, who’s your ‘friend’? It’s not the Ice Cap, is it? Those things really need to learn to chill. Heh.” Flowey gave an annoyed sigh and gestured to his date. “It’s Jerry.” Jerry just gave a wave from his computer, still focused on Undernet. The tops of the skeleton’s sockets raised some, but he gave a slow nod. “Him? Alright then. C’mon Jerry.”   
Jerry merely grunted as he continued to search on his computer. Flowey sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Jerry! Now!” he demanded, making the monster sigh and get down from his chair, waddling over to Sans and wrapping a small, thin hand around Sans’ thickly-boned one. It was clear from the skeleton’s expression that he had only now realized just how greasy Jerry’s hands were. He seemed to grimace, his actual permanent grin not fading as he quickly bent down to pick up Flowey. The flower dislodged his roots from the cracked surface of the wooden floor and latched around Sans’ arm. And with that, they walked out.   
They soon found themselves in front of the fast food place. The moment Sans was able to shake Jerry off of his hand, he wiped his carpals all over his jacket to get the grease off. He set Flowey down, who quickly planted himself down in a nearby potted plant. “I should need you in about an hour or so. Stand by your phone, okay?” Flowey told him, only to get a chuckle in response. “Heh, sure thing. A ‘thank you’ would be nice, y’know. Well, enjoy your… whatever.” Sans spun on his heel and promptly walked off.   
The two walked inside the cooled restaurant, the smell of greasy Glamburgers and fruity Starfait hitting them instantly. Flowey didn’t need to eat magical foods, but he definitely could, so he thought that just downing one small meal wouldn’t be so bad. They got into line, Flowey latching into Jerry’s arm so he didn’t have to keep breaking the floorboards and having to make Toriel pay for damages. Jerry didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he didn’t even seem to notice, just texting on his phone. Flowey was the more disturbed one, really, as he could feel his roots beginning to soak up the oily substances and sweat that just seemed to coat Jerry’s entire body. If he had a gag reflex, it would definitely have been triggered by now.   
The line shortened fairly quickly, and by the time it was their turn, Jerry was still on his phone, texting away. A quick nudge from Flowey caught his attention, and he looked up at Burgerpants, who watched him with a twitching, forced grin. “Welcome to MTT’s Burger Emporium!” he forced out in phony enthusiasm and excitement. “What can I get for you two?” Flowey looked over at Jerry, giving him a polite smile. “How about you order first, huh?” Jerry just nodded and looked up at the menu. “I would like uhhhhhhh……” He gazed dumbly up at the words displayed on the screen, a small hand placed under his fat chin as he thought of what to order. “Give me… hmm… well…….. can you give me uhhhh….. no…. well, I want a….”   
This went on for a good minute before Burgerpants forcefully turned his attention to the flower. “I’ll give him a minute. And what would you like little buddy?”   
“I wanna fucking die,” Flowey sighed. The cat monster just sighed and nodded in agreement. “Same.” He pulled out a flask, unscrewing it and takin a quick swig of its contents. “Same.”   
So, Flowey ordered a Starfait, deciding to just have something to keep the poor man busy as Jerry continued to stare like a buffoon up at screen. Finally, his date ordered three Glamburgers, and two orders of Fab Fries, telling Burgerpants to leave off he salt because he was watching his weight. He was somehow oblivious to the truck loads of irony. Once their order was served, Jerry got pissy when he realized that his Glamburger had cheese on it, something he had allegedly ordered to leave off because he was lactose intolerant. Burgerpant disputed the fact that he had said this, only making it worse for him. When he tried to tell Jerry that it was all magic food anyways and the cheese wouldn’t even have any affect off his body, he was ordered to make it again. Flowey, all the while, was just sulking by himself.   
“That’ll be five-hundred G,” Burgerpants sighed, his expression twisted into one of anguished impatience as he eyed the angry mob of hungry customers behind Jerry. However, he wasn’t getting out that easy.   
Flowey took out the needed G and handed it over, watching the cashier subtract the money from the total. He glanced at his date, who blinked and glanced back, not paying for his food. Flowey furrowed the little brow he had. “Well? Aren’t you going to pay?” Jerry gave him an annoyed look. “Pay? I don’t have any money.”   
Flowey wilted over and sighed in defeat.   
A bit of digging around for G and a bit of convincing Burgerpants was what it took for their tab to be paid off. Flowey was drained of money as they took their food and walked away, ignoring the mob that soon overwhelmed the poor cashier.   
That entire transaction had taken thirty minutes.   
Ha, just kidding.   
It was an hour.   
Finally, they were sat down at a table, and Flowey was ready to drink a gallon of weed killer to end it all. Still, all he needed to do was look up at Jerry to find hope rising back up inside him, urging him to not give up and continue forth. Still, he couldn’t help but stare as Jerry was gobbling down his meal, picking up each individual fry and stuffing his mouth with it. And then, after each fry, he would stick out his tongue to slowly lick up each of his stubby fingers to lick off the grease and crumbs, his surprisingly long tongue working between each and every crack and crevice, before he would eat another fry and start the cycle over again. It was so disgusting, and yet so… beautiful.   
God, kill him now.   
This must be some prank. It had to be. It was a prank from Chara. This was some giant middle finger to him from the grave, as one last “fuck you” just to mess with him.   
And it was almost like a blessing.   
He mentally slapped himself. No, no it wasn’t.   
So just watched Jerry, absolutely disgusted, and yet unable to tear his gaze away in fear it would be disgracing his love.   
“You gonna eat that?” Jerry grunted, gesturing to the Starfait. Flowey blinked and looked at it, only having remembered it just now. Well, it did sound pretty tasty…   
“You can have it,” he sighed, pushing it over. Damn it, Flowey. Jerry didn’t say anything more as he took the cup and downed it without a second thought, making weird slurping noises and he poured it all down his gullet. After he was done, he smacked his lips noisily and ate the rest of his food. This was what love looks like. This was the perfect monster.   
“Alright, so to your place?” Jerry asked, pulling out his phone to type something with his wet, still greasy fingers. “Yeah! Sure thing!” Flowey said, uncharacteristically enthusiastic, pulling out his phone and calling Sans again. It didn’t take as much prodding as it did last time to get him to come. Once again, Sans sauntered through the doorway and forced himself to grab Jerry’s hand, wincing at how wet his palms felt. Flowey grabbed onto him as well, almost wanting to apologize to him.   
In no time, they were at Toriel’s home, where the boss monster lived with Flowey and Frisk. Upon entering, Sans was quick to shake Jerry off and wipe his hand off on his jacket. “Sans? Is that you?” they heard from the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked pie hitting their senses. This seemed to attract Jerry the most, because to Flowey’s horror, the small monster immediately waddled over to the kitchen to grab a slice. Needless to say, Toriel wasn’t expecting to see him come over with a hand out expectantly.   
“Oh, you must be Jerry,” Toriel hummed. “I’ve… heard about you. What are you doing here, dear? Did Flowey bring you here?”   
“What’s that?” Jerry instead asked, pointing to the pie he could just barely see over the high counter. “Oh, er, that’s pie, dear,” she told him politely, folding her hands at her front. “It’s already cooled down and ready to eat. My child, Frisk, and I already had a piece, and I was just about to cut Sans one. Would you like a slice?” She reached for the pie cutter, but she wouldn’t need it. Jerry was way ahead of her.   
Sans and Flowey walked in just in time to see Jerry stick his hand into the part of the pie tin that had a slice already removed, sliding his fingers under the crust and removing a large chunk of the dessert. He immediately began gobbling it down bear-handed, once again licking his fingers once he was done. He waddled back over to Sans, who just stared at him with that grin frozen over his face. Toriel didn’t even look like she believed what she had just witnessed.   
“Okay… not gonna lie. That was probably the most disgusting think I’ve ever seen,” Sans stated bluntly, watching Jerry skitter over to the pantry to raid it for chips and snack, before going over to the TV with his chips to watch something entertaining with his wet hands all over the remote. Flowey slowly looked up at Sans. “I’ll give you five G to pour a bucket of weed killer onto me,” he offered. “Make it fifty G and you’ve got a deal,” Sans sighed, walking in the other direction. Toriel looked as though she was about to offer him some pie, but stopped when Jerry came back over and carved out another piece with his greasy hands. Flowey really hand no choice but to detach himself from Sans and latch onto Jerry again, forced to hear the monster’s heaving breathing as he shoved potato chips into his mouth and licked his lips of any salt and crumbs. Oh god, how he wanted that tongue to lather against his petals and-   
Okay, okay, hold on just a minute.   
Flowey stared wide-eyed straight ahead, bewildered at his own thought. This had to be the work of Chara. No god was evil enough to bestow this curse upon him. It just wasn’t right, even for him. He looked up at the ceiling, wanting to cry and scream at the same time. “Of all people, Chara,” he hissed to himself, feeling tears enter his eyes. “Finally. Finally someone makes me feel something again. And it has to be Jerry?” He closed his eyes, bowing his head. “This is your fault, isn’t it? Even in death you can’t stop playing jokes on me and making life hell. What? Is this payback for back then? Ha. Ha. Very funny. Bet you feel real proud of yourself right now.”   
“Yo, can you shut up?” Jerry commented to him. “You’re talking over the show.”   
God, why did someone so repulsive have to be so beautiful?   
Toriel didn’t bother them again. Flowey sat there in a sort of limbo state, listening to Jerry noisily smack on his chips. Eventually, it grew dark, and Jerry got bored of their channels. He got up, a mess of crumbs and crumpled up chip packages spilling onto the floor. “So, like, this whole date was pretty lame,” Jerry shrugged, yanking Flowey off. “But, you guys got good Wi-Fi and lots of snacks. So, like, how about a second date? Tomorrow?”   
No. No. No no no no no, for the love of all things sacred, no. He couldn’t bear another day. He just couldn’t.   
“Sure!” he said cheerily. “I’ll pick you up at two?” Mother. Fucker.   
Jerry gave a nod. “Sure, whatever. I might be asleep, though, so just wait outside for me until I wake up, okay?” He looked out the window. “Ugh, I don’t wanna take the bus home. Can I sleep over?”   
“Yeah, of course you-“ Flowey’s acceptance was cut short as Toriel soon walked up to the two, grabbed Jerry by the giant lump protruding from his head, and promptly went to the door, throwing him out without hesitation and slamming the door, locking it. Ignoring the pawing she heard at her door, she walked over to her son, gingerly picking him up in her arms. Flowey wasted no time in leaning against her bosom, his eyes wide as he realized what he had just done. He had a second date tomorrow.   
He had a second date tomorrow with Jerry.   
“Shh… there there,” Toriel whispered to him, listening to her son burst into tears. He knew now there was no hell, as nothing could ever be more wretched than this.   
God, why did he have to end up with someone so loveable and amazing?


End file.
